1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a board game assembly, in general, and, more specifically, to a self-contained game assembly including a game board and playing pieces.
2. Prior Art
As a consequence of the rapidly growing phenomena related to the collection of various forms of memorabilia and, especially, trading cards, an new industry has developed. The trading card industry, initially fueled by the rise in popularity of collecting baseball cards, now comprises not only baseball cards, but also football, basketball, and hockey cards, as well as many other non-athletic oriented areas such as cartoon characters, celebrities, and the like. The escalation in the value of many collectibles, led by the escalation in the value of baseball cards, has generated a great interest in a number of new collectible areas and has rekindled interest in some long- dormant collectibles. The collection of milk bottle caps or juice bottle caps for hobby and profit, has once again become a very popular activity. Many manufacturers of milk and juice bottle caps have become hard-pressed to keep up with the demand for these collectibles. One major contributing factor to the great popularity of bottle cap collecting among children and adults is the resurgence of a game known by various names, most commonly "The Milk Cap Game".
In the game of "Milk Caps", or as it is now popularly referred to, "POGS", a stack of bottle caps is placed on a flat, solid surface, usually the floor, but, alternatively, the sidewalk, playground, street, or the like. Each player takes turns "slamming" a heavier or weighted cap down on top of the stack. The goal of playing "POGS" is to dislodge and flip over as many of the stacked caps as possible. Typically, the caps which are turned over are captured or won by the successful participant.
The game of POGS, as with the ageless game of marbles, involves the development Of certain skills which, when refined, result in players being rewarded by being able to capture an increased number of valuable caps.
The game of "POGS" has become so popular in certain parts of the country that it has replaced many traditional "street games". For example, "POGS" tournaments are held throughout the Hawaiian Islands, especially on the island of Oahu, and this activity is rapidly expanding to the United States mainland.